


Gabriel's Story

by I_will_go_down_with_this_ship



Series: What Destiny Has Chosen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: !!!, Character Death, F/M, Hurt!Gabriel, M/M, Prequel, Prequel to What Destiny Has Chosen, Violence, i'm so sorry!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_go_down_with_this_ship/pseuds/I_will_go_down_with_this_ship
Summary: When he was 10 years old, something happened in Gabriel's life that turned it upside down and left him with wounds that will probably never heal.





	1. Of Pain And Death

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourself. This chapter is filled with triggers, mostly violence and death. 
> 
> I had to do this to explain how Cas and Gabe ended up in witness protection program. 
> 
> If you're easily triggered, please don't read this. I'll summarise it within the actual storyline.

"Luce!" Gabriel calls out happily as he gets home. After studying with his 20 year old brother Lucifer, he had finally got the A in history he was wishing for.

"In here little brother!" Comes a call from the cellar.

Slightly confused but too excited about the news to really care, 10 year old Gabriel climbs down the steps to the cellar.

"Luce guess what!" The small boy grins up as he sees his brother and hugs him.

The smile his brother returns is colder than usual but Gabriel doesn't notice. "What is it Gabey?"

"I got an A on that test!" He waves around with the paper in his hand so Luce can see the big red A in the corner.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you, munchkin." Lucifer ruffles his younger brother's hair, who giggles and tries to duck away.

"I too got a surprise for you. Close your eyes." As soon as Gabriel's eyes are closed, Lucifer's smile turns cruel and he locks the cellar door, pocketing the key. 

He turns away from the boy to look further into the cellar and turns on the light before leading him a few steps in.

"Can I open them again?" Gabriel is fidgeting excitedly, unable to wait to see what Luce got him.

Lucifer nods before remembering that his brother can't see him. "Yes, you may open them again."

Gabriel grins widely and opens his eyes, at first not getting what it is, Luce was referring to but then his eyes widen.

On the other side of the room is a single chair, Gabriel's daddy is tied to it and has a gag in his mouth. As he looks closer he can see that his shirt is ripped and there are small, bleeding cuts on his chest. 

Gabriel's daddy's eyes are filled with tears and he shakes his head desperately, trying to beg his eldest son not to do this. To let Gabriel go!

"Luce...." Gabe's voice breaks. "Luce what is this? Are you and daddy playing a game?" He's still searching for some kind of explanation.

"Are we playing dress up?" He frowns. "That's fake blood, right?" Gabriel steps closer and looks at his daddy worriedly. "Are you okay daddy?" 

Chuck nods slowly before looking over Gabriel's shoulder at Lucifer. 

Luce puts a hand on his little brother's shoulder who seems relieved at his father's answer. "Gabriel do you wanna be like daddy."

Gabe just shrugs, still unsure about the whole situation. "Uh... I don't really want to be tied up." He says in an apologising tone.

"It's okay, just sit down. You can watch." He smiles coldly and points at the chair facing Chuck.

Gabriel obediently does as he asks and looks towards Lucifer. "What will you do now?" 

Lucifer chuckles darkly. "Just sit tight and don't move or you'll take daddy's place, understand?"

Gabriel nods and frowns. "You mean our daddy, right?"

Lucifer clears his throat. "Yes of course." He takes a knife out of a holster on his belt, and steps in front of Chuck.

"You are the reason she's dead! She was your bloody soulmate, father!" He spits out the last word as Chuck starts shaking his head, struggling against his restraints, his eyes focused on the tip of the knife as it gets closer.

"Lucy stop! You're scaring daddy!" Gabriel shouts out, about to jump up as his brother spins around with a snarl. 

"Shut up Gabriel, you don't know what this is about!" 

"Then tell me." The ten year old orders stubbornly and Lucifer puts his knife away with a sigh.

"Fine." He stands in front of Gabriel and runs a hand through his hair. "6 years before you were born this man" he points at Chuck. "Cheated on my mother. The woman got pregnant!"

Gabriel tilts his head, his eyes squinted in confusion as he tries to follow. "My mummy was pregnant with Mike then, wasn't she?" 

"Exactly." Luce grinds his teeth. "It hurt my mother so badly that when she found out she took me and ran away. As you know they had been soulmates."

The young man starts playing with the knife absentmindedly, his eyes unfocused. "It was winter and damn cold. Mom got ill and we were sleeping in a crappy motel without a heating system. I tried to help her, keep her warm. But I was only four years old!" His voice was getting louder with every word and in the end he was yelling. 

"I tried to contact dad, not knowing it was his fault! He ignored me though and I couldn't cook or buy food to feed us. We were both starving and she was the one who died because she gave the little we had to me! I had to watch my mother die!" Spit flew out at the force of his words and he visibly had to force himself to calm down before he continued speaking.

"Mom had only payed for two weeks so when the motel owner came to kick us out he found me curled on my dead mother's lap and called the police. They brought me back here. To my father, him." He sounded calmer now but his face was still carved with a look of rage and grief.

"I only found out a few days ago why my mom did that. I found a letter she sent to that worthless piece of scum." Gabriel inhales sharply at the insult of his father.

"Now I get justice for my mother. It's the right thing to do Gabriel." Lucifer's voice goes soft and he strokes his brother's cheek.

"You understand that, right? He took my mother away from me. Imagine if he took your mummy from you, Mike and little Cassie, how would you feel?" Luce sing songs with a warm smile, looking so different from how he looked only moments ago.

Gabriel gulps. "I- I think I'd be angry. And very sad." Lucifer gives a proud nod for his answer.

"Now you see how I feel, and I gotta do something about these feelings or else I'll snap." He explains to his little brother.

Gabriel thinks that Lucifer had obviously snapped already, but he doesn't say so and just nods. Still scared of his favourite brother.

The boy couldn't remember ever really being scared before, except for maybe that one time Michael and Lucifer pulled that Halloween prank on him. Making him believe there was a vengeful spirit in their house. But even then it wasn't half as bad as now.

Gabriel can hear his blood rushing and heart beating loudly in his ears. Hoping that Lucifer can't hear it aswell.

"W- what will you do to him now?" Gabriel hates how small and scared his voice sounds, it's shaking and now he knows for sure that Luce sees how frightened he is.

But the elder doesn't seem to care. "I'll make sure he gets what he deserves. I'll torture and kill him just like he did to my mother."

With that Lucifer squeezes his knife tighter and walks the three steps over to his father, the man he seems to hate so much. Quickly he takes out the gag.

"Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Lucifer tilts his head with a nasty spark in his eyes.

"Please Lucifer! I was weak. Your mother and I had a fight and I got drunk in a bar! I didn't mean for that to happen but it did." Chuck tries to explain himself. It just brings more anger on his eldest son's face, Chuck shivers and tries for begging.

"Please Luce, I love you, I always tried my best to be a good father to you. Please don't do anything you'll regret." 

A dry laugh falls from Lucifer's lips. "Yeah right. You were a perfect father. You didn't even take time to grieve for mom, instead you married your one night stand that you impregnated!"

"I'm sorry! Please!" But Chuck can see there's no reasoning with Lucifer and Gabriel can see his shoulders slump forward as he gives up.

"At least let Gabriel go, none of this is his fault. He had nothing to do with this." 

Lucifer raises a brow. "You're right." Both Chuck and Gabriel look up with hope. "But he needs a lesson. This will teach him that the world is a cruel and unfair place. Sorry little brother, maybe after this you'll be a better person than your father."

Chuck looks at Gabe and takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry Gabriel." He closes his eyes and waits for the unavoidable pain that he knows is to come.

After what felt like years of screaming agony from Chuck and uncontrolable crying from little shell shocked Gabriel, the door bursts open. 

Michael looks at the scene and his eyes widen in pure terror. "Lucifer?!" He whispers, unable to believe his own eyes. 

"Let them go!" The sixteen year old straightens his back and looks at his older brother with eyes of steel.

"Or what?" Lucifer snarls at him, playing with his knife. His father passes out from blood loss just as Michael suddenly tackles Lucifer. They fall to the floor together and Lucifer pushes Michael off him.

Gabriel jumps up and rushes over to Michael as he sees a red patch spreading out on his brother's chest. Even Lucifer freezes in shock, he hadn't meant for this to happen! 

As Mike, had attacked Lucifer he was still holding his knife and it had impaled Michael's chest as Lucifer was tackled to the ground.

"Mike! No!" Gabriel pulls his brother's head onto his lap, he's shivering violently as tears keep streaming down his face. With shaking hands, and luckily out of sight of Lucifer, Michael pulls out his phone and puts it in Gabriel's hand. 

"Call 911. You gotta be strong now Gabey but you can do it." Mike breathes out and smiles weakly at his little brother's attempt to stop the bleeding. Slowly his eyelids become heavy and he grabs for Gabe's hand and squeezes it weakly.

"No! Don't! You can't sleep now!" Gabriel shouts as his brother's body goes limp in his arms. He desperately starts to shake him so he'd wake up again but there's no reaction. 

His brain tries to progress what had just happened and he buries his face in Michael's neck, sobbing, hoping it was all just a dream and he'd wake up any moment now.

Lucifer frowns. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I never meant for anyone else to die or even get hurt." 

"You killed him!" The younger Novak finds his voice again and points his tiny finger at Lucifer, looking up from where he's still kneeling on the ground.

Luce gulps and goes over, pulling Michael away so he won't have to look at him anymore. Just as his back is turned, Gabriel takes Michael's advice and dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The voice of a young woman is heard as Gabriel presses the phone to his ear.

"This is Gabriel Novak, 37b Thompson street. Please hurry, there has been a murder!" After he whispered the first part, Lucifer noticed what he was doing and jumped to get a hold of the phone. Gabriel runs away with it, his voice getting louder with every step.

Finally Lucifer gets a hold of his arm and twists it hard causing the boy to yell in pain. Gabriel let go of the phone, Lucifer taking this opportunity to stamp on the phone, crushing it, then jerking Gabriel's arm so hard something snaps inside. 

As Gabriel screams, Lucifer punches him across the jaw, sending Gabriel sprawling to the floor as the world goes black.


	2. How to go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and his little broken family struggle with the latest happenings. They're severely hurt but they somehow keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a lot less triggering than the last chapter. Just mentions of past abuse, physical and psychological pain and slight depressions.  
> As always, stay safe.

As Gabriel wakes up he realises he’s in a white room, something’s beeping beside him and his head is throbbing with pain.

Suddenly it all comes rushing back and he sobs as the beeping beside him becomes faster in unison with his heartbeat.

“Michael! Daddy!” He calls out, hoping that what he remembers was only a bad dream. Maybe he hit his head and that’s why he’s in hospital now?

Gabriel sits up just as a nurse comes rushing in. “Please lay back down. It’s all good. You’re in the hospital, you’re safe now Gabriel.” She forces him back on the pillow softly but firmly.

“Where is my family? My daddy and Mike?” The boy sobs out just as a doctor comes into the room and takes a deep breath. The nurse shakes her head sadly.

“How are you, Gabriel?” The doctor asks carefully.

“I’m fine but I want my family!” The stubborn tone of his voice makes a sad smile appear on the doctor’s face.

“Your mother is waiting outside, should I let her in?” The doctor asks him and Gabe nods. The nurse opens the door and before it’s fully open Gabriel has his arms full with his baby brother. 

“They put daddy and Mikey in bag’s! But you’re not going to be in a bag, right?” Castiel holds onto him so tight that it hurts but Gabriel couldn’t care less. He looks up at his mother who is still wearing her apron, she must have come running from her job at the bakery. Her makeup has left dark traces on her skin and her eyes are red and puffy from crying, as are Castiel’s.

“They’re dead Gabriel.” His mother states matter of factly, bursting out into fresh tears and gripping his hands as the doctor starts explaining.

Michael was declared dead at the scene when police and ambulance arrived, but there hasn’t been a trace of Lucifer. His father was still alive when they found him but had died on the way to the hospital due to blood loss. Gabe had lost two brothers and his father in one day. 

Gabriel wraps his arms tighter around Cas, holding onto him like he’s the only thing keeping his head over water.

—

Four weeks later their mother still hasn’t stopped crying herself to sleep or wearing black. The police had brought them to a safe house and put them under constant protection.

Seven days after the incident they had been able to catch Lucifer but they weren’t taking any chances.

Today had been the day of the trial and somehow his older brother had managed to afford a very good lawyer. 

The music in Gabriel’s room was loud as he thinks about what they said. That the death of Michael had been a horrible accident, that all he did, he did because of grief. He even said that Lucifer hadn’t noticed that Gabriel was in the room.  
After a long 5 hours, it was all over. 

Luckily Gabriel was able to tell an officer everything that had happened, because he didn’t think he could have gotten a single word out on the stand.

Seeing his oldest brother again had felt like being dumped into ice water filled with knives. Gabriel held onto his mother and Castiel the whole time.

The sentence was devastating. Lucifer only got a 10 year prison statement, that can be reduced on good behaviour.

The police had decided that it would be better for them if they’d go into a witness protection program. As all of them were in danger of Lucifer searching for them and possibly harming them.

Tomorrow they’ll get their new identities and be flown out to their new life. His mother was advised to stop wearing black but she wouldn’t listen. 

Gabriel is packing his things as there’s a tiny knock on his door, almost not audible over the music. He turns it down and puts another book in his suitcase.

“Come on in Cassie.” The door opens and Cas comes in to hug him.

“You’ll never leave me, right Gabey?” He had been asking these kinds of questions ever since it happened, trying to reassure himself as much as possible.

Gabriel nods. “I’ll do my best.” That seems to calm down the kid and together they remove every trace of themselves.

Becky Novak was watching them numbly, having lost the love of her life and her favourite son had crushed her. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever recover but she has to try anyway for her two youngest sons. 

Twisting her wedding band, she wonders if Gabriel and Castiel will ever find their love. She herself had found out that her soulmate died in a horrible car crash. 

People were supposed to be able to feel if something bad happens to their soulmate even before they ever meet. But there had never been something like that for her. That was why she married Chuck. It was easy, no soulmate bond involved so there had been no expectations either. Chuck had known what a real bond feels like but never said anything.

“Boys! Come here.” Becky calls out and smiles softly as they come to a running halt in front of her. “Tell me the names of your soulmates.”

At first the brother’s look at her confused but then Gabriel stands a little taller and smiles proudly. “His name is Sam Winchester and he’ll be the best soulmate in the world.” 

Castiel pouts at him. “No! Mine will be best! He’s called Dean.”

Becky smiles and ruffles their hair. “I hope you’re both right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Comments are always welcome. I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post another, probably happier chapter on Christmas Eve so don't kill me for this one.
> 
> I wish you a happy Christmas. Stay safe. I love you all!


End file.
